punkfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Crass
thumb|300px|Crass – live in Bristol, September 1981 Crass aus Essex, England, hat von 1977 bis 1984 Anarcho Punk gemacht. Sie verstanden sich primär als politisch, die Musik war dafür das Vehikel. Crass war richtig politisch, im Gegensatz zu den 77er Punk-Bands, die erstmal nur etwas rebellieren wollten. Die Band hatte massiv Probleme mit rechten Gruppierungen in England. : → Siehe auch Poison Girls, Conflict - Discharge, Antisect, Aus-Rotten, MDC Sound anhören Erstmal ein paar Hörproben ... *'Do They Owe Us a Living' – (fan-video, 1:24 min) - ganz alt, von 1978 Geschichte von Crass Steve Ignorant (Gesang) und Penny Rimbaud (Schlagzeug) spielten 1976 mit verschiedenen anderen Musikern in einem Proberaum in ? Zu siebt(?) gründeten sie sich dann als Crass. Anarchistische Botschaften standen anscheinend im Vordergrund, noch vor der Musik und der Szene. 1977 und 1978 hatten sie regelmäßig Konzerte, auch mit den UK Subs. Sie hatten absolut keinen Bock auf die Musikindustrie und veröffentlichten zuerst bei kleinen Labels und später in Eigenproduktion. Dazu gründeten sie Crass Records, die später über 100 Bands gesignt haben. Die Konzerte waren oft richtige Veranstaltungen mit Filmen und Literatur. Bekannt waren Slogans wie "Fight war not wars !" oder "Stuff your sexist shit !". Crass propagierten heftigen Anarchismus und die Medien hassten sie. Im Sommer 1978 veröffentlichten sie ihr Debütalbum bei Small Wonder Records. Ihr zweites Album mussten sie 1979 selber herausbringen, da es offenbar Probleme mit der Polizei gab (?). Das hat finanziell funktioniert und sie gründeten Crass Records.Somit waren sie ein ganzes Stück weit autonom (DIY). 1984 lösten sie sich erschöpft auf ... Die Alben von Crass Crass haben zwischen 1978 und 1986 sechs Alben veröffentlicht. Das Letzte kam erst im Nachhinein heraus. *1978 – The Feeding of the 5000 – 1. Album *1979 – Stations of the Crass – 2. Album *1981 – Penis Envy – 3. Album - etwas softer *1982 – Christ – The Album – 4. Album *1983 – Yes Sir, I Will – 5. Album *1986 – The Notes on a Summer's Day – 6. Album, aufgenommen 1984/1985 1. Album – The Feeding of the 5000 Das Debütalbum The Feeding of the 5000 ... Side 1 #"Asylum" - 2:06 #"Do They Owe Us a Living?" - 1:24 #"End Result" - 2:04 #"They’ve Got a Bomb" - 3:48 #"Punk is Dead" - 1:48 #"Reject of Society" - 1:08 #"General Bacardi" - 0:59 #"Banned from the Roxy" - 2:14 #"G’s Song" - 0:36 Side 2 #"Fight War, Not Wars" - 0:42 #"Women" - 1:15 #"Securicor" - 2:28 #"Sucks" - 1:38 #"You Pay" - 1:44 #"Angels" - 2:08 #"What a Shame" - 1:11 #"So What" - 3:05 #"Well?...Do They?" - 1:32 ... 2. Album – Stations of the Crass Das zweite Crass-Album Stations of the Crass ... im August 1979 aufgenommen Side 1 #"Mother-Earth" - 4:11 #"White Punks on Hope" - 2:22 #"You've Got Big Hands" - 1:42 #"Darling" - 1:56 #"System" - 0:56 #"Big Man, Big M.A.N." - 2:46 #"Hurry Up Garry (The Parsons Farted)" - 1:11 Side 2 #"Fun Going On" - 2:16 #"Crutch of Society" - 1:52 #"Heard Too Much About" - 1:08 #"Chairman of the Bored" - 1:18 #"Tired" - 3:19 #"Walls" - 2:59 #"Upright Citizen" - 3:15 Side 3 #"The Gasman Cometh" - 3:17 #"Demo(N)Crats" - 3:20 #"Contaminational Power" - 2:01 #"Time Out" - 2:16 #"I Ain't Thick, It's Just a Trick" - 4:24 #"Prime Sinister" Track - 1:20 Side 4 (Live tracks recorded at the Pied Bull, Islington, August 7, 1979) #"System" #"Big Man, Big M.A.N." #"Banned from the Roxy" #"Hurry Up Garry" #"Time Out" #"They've Got A Bomb" #"Fight War, Not Wars" #"Women" #"Shaved Women" #"You Pay" #"Heard Too Much About" #"Angels" #"What a Shame" #"So What" #"G's Song" #"Do They Owe Us a Living?" #"Punk Is Dead" ... 3. Album – Penis Envy Das dritte Crass-Album Penis Envy ... im Dezember 1980 aufgenommen ... Crass Records Crass haben 1979 ihr eigenes Plattenlabel Crass Records gegründet. D.h. sie haben die Aufnahmen selber produziert und besessen, das Pressen und distributen haben dann andere gemacht (Southern Records anscheinend). Weblinks *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *[http://members.tripod.com/parolesdunpunk/Crass/Pighead.htm The Pig's Head Controversy (from Yes Sir I Will)] – (englisch) Kategorie:Anarcho Kategorie:England